


silver crowns

by lesbiankuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiankuroo/pseuds/lesbiankuroo
Summary: It wasn't unheard of for royalty to receive death threats, but it was especially concerning considering that Akaashi Keiji was soon to be courted at one of Fukurodani kingdom's largest annual balls. Bokuto Kotarou is one of the best knights in the castle, and is ordered to always stay near Keiji as his personal bodyguard.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	silver crowns

**Author's Note:**

> hi and hello! thank you so much for checking out this fic <33
> 
> before you read, please note that later chapters will have graphic depictions of violence, but i will always give a warning and a tl;dr if you wish to read the story without having to read through the violence ^_^
> 
> also, there is mention of alcohol in this chapter, but alcohol doesn't play a big part in this story. ok have fun~! 💞

Akaashi Keiji had never considered himself to be an unlikable person. He frequented the market by the castle, he had plans to extend community rights when he gets crowned, he's always polite and respectful when discussing kingdom manners to anyone whom it may concern; he wanted the best for every person living in his kingdom.

He never expected this.

It was late summer, the leaves of the trees in the village being overlooked by Keiji's balcony slowly turning shades of yellow and deep red. They couldn't be seen in most areas of the castle, the bare state of them in the winter said to be seen as "offensive" to the royal name and spirit. It had been this way for his grandparents, his great-grandparents, the king, the queen, and now him too. The only trees that were to be planted inside the castle's gates stayed bright green year-round, giving pride to the family's name. How Keiji wishes there were more colors for him to see inside the castle's walls. 

He nearly misses a quick knocking coming from across his bedroom, accompanied by a soft, but tense voice. "Apologies to disturb you, your highness. I have urgent news that I must inform you of immediately". 

Keiji tenses, admittedly caught by surprise as well as dread. The only times that Konoha would ever deliver information to him this late in the afternoon was for outsider attacks on the kingdom, or, _god forbid_ , a surprise royal council meeting.

Walking away from the balcony, Keiji straightens his robe while he walks, only to stop a few meters from his bedroom door. Anxiety and dread pooling in his stomach, he does his best to play the part of acting like a mature prince that was able to handle things like meetings and speeches. Clenching his body all at once, he relaxes once he finally says "come in".

Konoha wore a dark blue embroidered robe, his signature look. His choppy blond hair was long in need of a haircut, and he had pinned the top layer into a mini-ponytail behind his head. "Excuse my intrusion, but this is urgent, your highness. I suggest you sit down before I explain".

Keiji's facade slightly breaks, but only for a moment before he controls himself. What was so important that he needed to sit down to hear? Raising one eyebrow, Keiji turns to sit on the floral seat by his window.

Konoha walks through the door, standing more or less halfway between Keiji and the hallway. "Ahem.. your majesty, the king, ordered for this information to be brought to you directly. This morning, a message was found outside the castle gate. It was said to contain violent threats against the royal family, particularly you, your highness. He has placed orders to assess a guard to personally assist you at all times".

It was no secret that royalty got death threats. Expected, even. However, Akaashi Keiji wanted nothing but the best for every person living in the kingdom. He was known to help the villagers in need, and for giving generously whenever leaving the castle. Why would someone want him dead? And make horrible threats, nonetheless. The thought of someone deliberately writing such things about him makes his blood go cold, and opens a pit in his stomach that was filled with dread only a few moments ago. He forces his mind to stay calm, even if his hands are a bit shaky.

"A guard will be chosen to accompany you tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I have been ordered to accommodate you tonight. If that would be okay with you, your highness".

Keiji forces his brain to think logically. Letter with violent threats found outside the castle, guard being chosen tomorrow morning, Konoha acting as a guard for the time being. Alright. Well, at least it isn't a meeting.

"That would be alright, you can stay on one of the chairs for the night, but you might be a bit cold". Konoha laughs, loud and expressively. "Ap-Apologies your highness", he says in-between chuckles. "It is an honor to hear your jokes. I assure you, I will be fine, but thank you for the consideration".

Keiji sighs and smiles, a _real, genuine smile._ Yes, there was a note with threats, but now he has people like Konoha that want nothing more than to keep him safe. Not everyone is against him, it's okay.

It's okay.

Dinner goes semi-smoothly, his parents telling him the same information that Konoha had told him a few hours prior. Apparently, a guard near the castle gate had checked the locks while on duty, and while doing so, found the letter slid under the gate. There was no signature, and no way to decipher who wrote the threats. This was the reason that they had chosen to have a guard accompany Keiji, instead of having every person in the kingdom questioned. The perpetrator might not even be apart of the kingdom, they had told him. It was all very hard to tell.

Keiji went on with his evening as usual. He finished writing a few letters, he had a bath, he changed into his nightwear, adorning a platinum white silk. The long satin curtains had been drawn over his windows, and his favorite tea (chamomile with lemon) was being brewed while he sat in bed with a book. There was a welcoming knock on his door.

"Come in", Keiji said. The door opened to Konoha, now wearing a matching pajama set, except his was a light baby blue. "Here, your tea", he said, placing an embellished teacup onto the small table next to the bed. Keiji thanked him with a nod and a smile, and continued to read his book. Konoha also carried a small book with him, and sat down on the floral chair near the window after closing the bedroom door behind him.

Sipping his tea, Keiji noticed that Konoha had let his hair down, appearing recently washed. Mindlessly flipping through pages of his book, Keiji finishes his tea and sets the cup on his table. Konoha looks up and smiles. "What is your book about?" Keiji shrugs. "It's a story about a knight rescuing a princess from a dragon. You know the kind of books my parents give me". Konoha giggles, quite loudly. "Have you had anything to drink?" Keiji asks with a grin.

"Just a bit, I was able to sneak some extra after dinner."

Keiji smiles, setting the book down on the table before running his fingers through his hair. "You always drop the formalities when you drink".

"My apologies, your highness", Konoha quickly sputters.

"No, please. It's exhausting being treated as if I'm different than everyone else just for being born a prince".

Konoha looks at him for a moment, before looking down at his book, lightly folding the paper pages in his hands. "But you are different, you're the prince of Fukurodani for God's sake! Everyone wants to either meet you or be you!" 

The room stays silent for a bit. Konoha bites his tongue, worried he has upset _the_ prince of Fukurodani. Keiji sighs, wearing a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Even if that's true, I don't have much of a say in my own future". Konoha stares at him with his eyes opened a bit wider than usual and mouth slightly opened. "I don't get to do anything without worrying how it would reflect on me, as a prince". Keiji makes an unreadable expression. "I was born in this castle, and I'll probably die here, too. I don't even get a say in who I'm going to marry".

Ah, Konoha thinks. That's right. Fukurodani was to be hosting a ball this winter, just before Keiji's nineteenth birthday. All of the townspeople from Fukurodani will be invited, along with all the royals from the neighboring kingdoms. Since Keiji hasn't been engaged yet, it was expected for an arrangement to be made at the ball. Keiji's kept himself quiet about it, knowing from when he first learned of his role as prince that he would have to marry a girl from one of the neighboring kingdoms to strengthen bonds between the nations. Apparently, he had more feelings about the arrangement than he'd care to admit. To anyone other than a drunken Konoha, of course.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that", Keiji apologizes. "I know how important my role is, and I will be sure to see this kingdom to it's best".

"No! I, uh.." Konoha frowns. "I'm glad that you take your duties as a prince so seriously, but man." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yeah that would suck. At least I can choose who I want to marry".

Slipping himself further under the covers, Keiji releases a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "I'm sure that the princesses of the neighboring kingdoms are very kind. I'm sure I'll be okay".

Konoha smiles. "That's such a.. I don't know. That's such a you thing to say". Keiji relaxes and gives a tired smile back. He nods when Konoha asks to turn off the light. "Just know that, as your friend, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm always here. S'long as you get me a drink or three".

Friend, Keiji thinks.

Yeah, he's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> omg you read to the end!!! ily mwah mwah 😚
> 
> next chapter kashi meets bokutoooo!!! i will try to update within the next few days hehe
> 
> ANYWAY! eat good food drink water and pls sleep as much as u need! i wish you all good health ＼(^o^)／ comments are very appreciated ily all very much! 💕


End file.
